


Five Couples Costumes That Weren't...And The One That Was

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Imagine your OTP as friends who both have a believed unrequited crush on the other. Each year they go as a couple’s costume for Halloween but both scoff openly at the idea of them being a couple.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Five Couples Costumes That Weren't...And The One That Was

**Author's Note:**

> I finally break down and write a 5+1 fic! Prompt from the Klainetober tumblr page. 
> 
> Also I know next to nothing about the couples the boys choose to dress up as, so I apologize for anything I got wrong.

**1\. Draco/Harry**

“Are you coming to the Warblers Halloween party this weekend?”

Blaine’s voice breaks Kurt out of his reverie from studying whatever conflict Napoleon had started now, looking up at his friend. ”Wasn’t even aware they were having one, honestly. Why?”

“Oh we do it every year. Everyone who lives close enough can head home afterward, but since most of us board it’s an all night thing. Spooky movies, lots of candy. I mean we’re too old to trick or treat, but we can still have a bit of fun.” 

“I mean, I might be too old for it…” Kurt snarked, causing Blaine to look affronted for a second.

“I’m only a few months younger than you, thank you very much. I mean, I did go the year before transferring here, but that was moreso babysitting some cousins who lived close by.” 

“And I’m sure you didn’t dress up or get any candy out of it either.” Kurt replied, his smile cheeky, making a sound of indignation as Blaine swatted him across the arm, scowling but quickly giggling, showing Kurt had been right. “I mean, I didn’t have plans to go home, the parents are in Washington, and I don’t think the McKinley kids had any plans...but I don’t have a costume, and I doubt I’ll find much this late.”

“I’m surprised you don’t make your own.” Blaine quipped. “I know you make a lot of your own stuff.”

“I have been known to do so, but only with proper warning…” At that, Blaine had looked sheepish. He figured that Kurt wouldn’t be interested in the party, but David had reminded him that as a recent transfer, it would be good for his new friend to socialize, even if Halloween wasn’t his thing. 

“...I may have an extra one, if you don’t mind matching. I got two different sizes, as Jeff was supposed to come, but since he went and got mono…”

“Depends on what it is...I know you two, and I am saying no right now to anything Star Wars.” 

“How do you feel about Harry Potter then?”

~

The night of the party, Kurt looked himself over, adjusting the green and silver tie at his throat. While Jeff had the necessary hair for Draco Malfoy, Kurt had to resort to either some temporary coloured spray and gel or a truly awful wig, and well the products won out. At least he was wearing his house colours, though he truly doubted Blaine would be decked out in yellow and black. 

True enough, when he opened the door to Blaine’s knock, he wasn’t surprised to find him decked out as the titular Boy Who Lived, completely with glasses, a scar and a riot of messy curls adorning his head where his usual dapper do usually sat. “You look great, let’s go!” Blaine said, grabbing his hand as they ran down the hallways.

“What no Firebolt?” 

“McGonagall confiscated it remember?”

Soon enough they were in the senior commons, sipping on a vibrant red (and alcohol free thanks to there being no Puck around) punch while the Monster Mash played in the background. “I’m gonna go say hi to Thad.” Blaine said, gesturing too the senior who was dressed as a very realistic vampire. Kurt urged him on, going to scope out the little broomstick pretzel rods that had been laid out.

“Hey Kurt...or should I say Draco?” 

Kurt turned and smiled at Trent who was dressed as a Star Trek character, but Kurt couldn’t tell you who. He had only really gone to see the movie because Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto weren’t hard on the eyes. 

“Hey Trent, having a good time?”

“Sure am, though I do wish Jeff hadn’t gotten sick, he always brings witch finger cookies, and I am missing them this year.” Kurt giggled, and the two caught up for a bit before Blaine came back over, snagging a tombstone shaped sugar cookie from behind them, giving a fake scowl at Kurt. 

“Malfoy.”

Kurt, always one to play along, gave him a withering glare “Potter.” They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter. “Save me a dance later?” Blaine nodded before flitting off towards someone dressed as Bob Ross. 

“You two are adorable together.” Trent said, snagging a cookie for himself. 

“We’re not together!” Kurt sputtered, sure his face was on fire. “We’re just friends!”

“Who came in a couples costume.”

“Draco and Harry aren’t a couple!”

“They are online.” Trent retorted. “In fact, I know Blaine ships them pretty hard. So maybe he’s trying to tell you something.”

“No way, this was going to be Jeff’s costume until he got sick.” Kurt insisted. 

Trent looked confused “Really cause Jeff told me that he was coming as Bumblebee to match with Nick over there.” Trent gestured to Nick who was dressed as some sort of robot. “Showed me the costume and everything.”

“So why did Blaine…” Kurt trailed off as Trent gave him a look, blatantly saying that he couldn’t be that stupid. He then shook his head. No way, if Blaine were interested, he would have said something instead of always insisting they were friends. He took one last swig of punch, determined to put it out of his mind, and grabbing Blaine as the Time Warp started up. 

“Hey Potter, wanna dance?”

“Sure thing Malfoy, sure thing.” 

**2\. Sherlock/Watson**

Kurt sighed as he watched Blaine down the stairs through the food court. He could admit now, after a year of denial that he was ever so slightly smitten with his best friend. His very oblivious best friend who didn’t pick up a single clue he dropped about them becoming more. Kurt chalked it up to him not being interested, and decided to pine in silence. If they were meant to be, they would be. If not, he would have to suffer through with a broken heart. 

Blaine sat down, putting a package of fries to share between them, knowing that if he didn’t, Kurt would end up stealing all of his from his meal. He also slid over a zero sugar ice tea, given Kurt claimed he was giving up soda to prepare for the oversaturation of it come the fall months. Blaine knew come Halloween Kurt would be scarfing down mini Snickers bars like a starved man at a feast, and trading him Twizzlers for Sour Patch Kids. 

“So I got a text from Rachel.” Kurt started, dipping a fry in ketchup as he did. 

“What did the lovely Miss Berry want?” Blaine took a bite of his sandwich, offering half to Kurt, who smiled in gratitude. 

“She’s having a Halloween party...with a theme.” At Blaine’s look, Kurt shrugged “I know, but it’s Rachel. She says she wants everyone to dress up as a literary character. She of course, has already claimed Elphaba, so I’m thinking doing a classic instead...maybe Sherlock?”

Blaine gave a little grin. No one would guess that the Sherlock Holmes mysteries were a favourite of Kurt’s, something he confessed to Blaine after he found a copy of The Hounds of Baskervilles in the Anderson library. It had been a favourite of Kurt’s grandfather, and something he had shared before he passed on to Kurt. “Sounds good, though I question where you’re going to find the deer stalker hat.” 

Kurt blushed a little at this. “I was thinking more Cumberbatch adaptation? And maybe you’d be Watson? I know you like the show.”

“Only if you’re going to help me with the hair. And not require us to fake British accents for the night, I’m not my brother.” 

Kurt giggled, “You’ve got a deal my dear Watson.” 

~

Come Halloween, the boys pulled up to the Berry household, bedecked in their costumes, ready for another surely disastorous night, as all parties that occurred there seemed to turn into. 

“Ten bucks says Sam is dressed as something completely not fitting the theme.” Kurt quipped as they exited the car. 

“Not Finn?”

“Rachel strong-armed him into dressing as her Scarecrow/Fiyero, so no dice there.” 

Almost as if she heard her name, Rachel flung open the door, her skin painted a deep green, and wearing a sequined black dress. “Hey boys, come on in, we’re in the basement.”

They passed Artie, who was of course dressed as Professor X, arguing with Mike, dressed as a pirate with a very fake peg leg that comics counted as literature. Tina was wearing a Victorian gown, but it wasn’t hard to pick out the distinct vampire bite marks on her neck, and seemed to be moderating the argument.

Sam surprised them all by wearing a smart suit with fake glasses, and while Kurt was ready for him to rip the shirt open to reveal he was Clark Kent, he replied that he was Atticus Finch, and had loved How To Kill A Mockingbird since he read it fresh more year. He turned and slipped Blaine a ten, who shoved it back at him playfully. 

“Well well well, if it ain’t the dick-tective and his doctor!” Santana drawled, coming up to them in what appeared to be a dress one would wear to a Renaissance fair, but it clicked when they saw the red smeared all over her hands, with a few distinct handprints littering the skirt. 

“Hello Satan...or should I say, Lady MacBeth. Didn’t figure you for a fan of BBC dramas.” Kurt snarked. 

“Oh I’m not, but my abuela is, and so I’ve seen the odd episode or two when spending time with her. Nice job aging up Blanderson.” 

Blaine was taken aback, but then remembered the silver colouring did make him seem a bit older, and given Kurt had fawned over it, claiming he would be quite the distinguished older gentleman, he hadn’t complained about how long it had taken. 

“What’s Brit dressed up as?” he asked, moreso to be polite. Santana gestured to where the blonde was sporting an Alice in Wonderland dress, which actually made so much sense, even if it was on the shorter and sexier side than the Disney version. He then noticed that Kurt had slipped away, talking to Mercedes and praising her costume, even if Blaine couldn’t tell who she was supposed to be. 

“Don’t worry, he won’t be gone long. I mean, you guys went to all the trouble of dressing that way, I doubt he’s going to stray far.” Santana smirked. 

“Dressing what way? We’re just an interpretation of…”

“I know who you are. I also know that you know how those two are viewed, so why don’t you step up and make it canon?” At Blaine’s still confused look she shook her head. “You really don’t get it do you? Well Auntie Tana is not near drunk enough to explain. All I’m saying is that if you wanted to solve the mystery of the stick lodged up Hummel’s butt...you might wanna stop using the heart eyes and start using your brain.” She flicked him against the forehead as she started to walk away, tossing out as she went “You are a doctor after all.”

Blaine stood there, starring after her, then looking at Kurt, the string of pumpkin lights doing nothing for him, but his smiled blinding him to every other gaudy decoration Rachel had strewn about. Him and Kurt? He shook his head, banishing the thought from his mind and went to grab himself a drink before going to ask Mercedes about her costume.

“Hey, you okay? Did Santana say something awful?” Kurt asked, slinging an arm around his shoulder. 

“Nah, just being her. Maybe we can convince Rachel to double double toil and trouble her and get her to stop.” Blaine joked. Kurt smiled, and Blaine had to pinch himself so his traitorous brain would stop thinking about Kurt in anything less than friendly terms. 

**3\. Captain America/Winter Soldier**

“Is everyone and their dog having a Halloween party this year or what?” Kurt grumbled as he slung his bag onto the kitchen table where Blaine was studying. 

“Not that I know of...why?” 

“I’ve been invited to five different ones today alone. Vogue is having one, which I’m kind of obligated to go to, Rachel says Brody is having one and she could bring friends, so I think I have to endure that, plus a few clubs I’m involved in are having socials and want me to pop by.” Kurt ran his hands through his hair. “Any more and my last few days of October are going to be a pumpkin flavoured blur.”

“Well go to the work one, and I guess with Rachel, but I’d say the rest will be conflicts, so pop by the one you want to go to the most. I’ll even go with you if you want, it might be fun.” Blaine said, pushing aside his study guide for the evening. “I think the most NYU has going on is costumed bar hopping, and since I’m not legal...I’d rather go somewhere that won’t card.” 

Kurt sighed gratefully. “Thank you, I was honestly dreading going alone. At least to the Vogue one, since I know Rachel is busy that night and it’s uncouth to go alone. I’ll handle the costumes if you want.”

“Can we be superheroes this year?” Blaine asked. “Sam and I are thinking about restarting our superhero club here, and it’d be really cool if we could. I mean, I could be Nightbird!” Kurt sent him a withering glare “Or not. But no Batman and Robin either, I am not spending the night going gee wilkers Batman, not matter how much you ask.”  
“You make fun, but one day you will admit your fondness for Adam West Batman!” Kurt said. “Fine, how about a Marvel character? You like Captain America right?”

“I think you’re more suited to that role Kurt.”

“Chris Evans I ain’t.” 

“No, but I still think you could pull it off. Then I can be your Bucky Barnes...maybe pre Winter Soldier era.” Blaine mused. 

“I’m going to pretend I understood half of that, you know I only watch those movies for the cute guys…”

“...and not the plot. Yeah I know. Good thing you’re still my best friend.” 

“Till the end of the line?” Kurt asked, the tension in the room suddenly increasing ten fold. Blaine swallowed, knowing that if he were going to take a chance, now would be the time. He was about to repeat it back to Kurt, maybe finally get that kiss when Sam burst into the room, bringing them to a screeching halt before they even got started. 

“Guys! I got invited to a Halloween party and I need costume ideas! I’m thinking maybe Captain Amer…”

“NO!” both boys exclaimed. They looked at each other, sharing a secret smile before Blaine launched into a bunch of other super heroes that Sam could emulate, pushing for Booster Gold or Iceman. 

“Oooh, if I’m Iceman do you wanna be my Wolverine?” Sam asked, not noticing Kurt had started bustling about the kitchen to prepare supper. “Or would that be too weird?” 

“Sorry Sam, I already have costume plans, and they in no way involve trying to emulate Hugh Jackman. Maybe ask Mercedes if she wants to be Storm?”

Sam lit up at that. “Will do! Wait...what are you guys dressing up as?”

“What makes you assume we’re coordinating costumes?” Blaine questioned, at which gave him a look. “Okay we are, but you’ll have to wait and see.”

“Cool, you guys always make the cutest couple.” 

Blaine hissed, looking back to see that Kurt was absorbed in his cooking, banging the pots around as he did. “We’re not a couple Sam.”  
“But you’d like to be...the both of you. So do something about it!” Sam said, pushing him back towards the kitchen. “Look, I know you’re friends and roommates, but you both are crazy about each other, so just admit it, get your mack on, and adopt a million cute Russian babies already.”

“It’s...complicated.” Blaine sighed.

“Only because you’re making it that way.” Sam said, waving as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Blaine looked longing at Kurt, who had unbeknownst to him, just looked away from glancing his way, and the both of them just sighed silently. 

‘Not now…’ Blaine thought. ‘...but someday.’ 

**4\. Frodo/Sam**

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Kurt grumbled as they pushed past many barely dressed mummies, werewolves and sexy nurses on their way towards the bar. 

“You did lose the coin toss Kurt.” Blaine replied, finally placing their drink orders, and adjusting the cloak he was wearing. 

“But hobbits? Really? I couldn’t have been Legolas or heck, Gandalf rather than fucking Samwise Gamgee?” Kurt grumbled, glancing murderously at the fake hairy feet he was sporting over his regular shoes. 

“You agreed that whomever won the coin toss got to choose the costumes this year.” Blaine replied, handing Kurt his drink. “I won. Hell I won two out of three, even after you argued that it must be a trick quarter. Besides, you know everyone will be out dressed as Gatsby era flappers. At least we’re somewhat more original. Even the other Lord of The Ring costumes are from the prequel movies.”

Kurt took a long swig of his drink, grimacing at the burn as it went down. “No, we just look outdated by referencing a movie that has been out for over a decade instead of the brand new instalment, which at least has a dragon.”

“We’ve done the Cumberbatch/Freeman pair up once before, thank you.” Blaine replied, finishing off his beverage. “Now are we going to dance or are you going to complain all night?” 

“Can’t I do both?” Kurt grumbled, but allowed himself to be dragged off to the dance floor. The music was a bit more pounding bass than he usually went for, but he had fun goofing off with Blaine, not caring how foolish they looked dancing since they were dressed as hobbits, and who said that hobbits were good dancers?

A beefy looking guy dressed as a lumberjack cut in, pulling Kurt into a dance while a woman in a revealing ladybug outfit tried to engage Blaine. Kurt was obliging, but once the song ended, he moved away, smiling at the lumberjack in thanks. He shrugged, and smiled. “Figured you were too good looking to be single. I’ll get you back to your boyfriend, looks like he needs rescuing anyways.”

“Oh we’re not…” Kurt began to protest but his words got lost in the music as he saw Blaine surrounded by a group of girls in various states of sexy attire, trying to get him to dance. Kurt stifled a laugh, and then pushed through an opening, grabbing Blaine’s cloak. “I swear, you should have never left Bag’s End. Come on Mr. Frodo, next round is on you.” 

The girls whined, one of them mumbling about how she always falls for the gay guy, but letting them through towards the bar. “Thanks, I owe you one.” He got his wallet out before Kurt could claim he was joking, paying for the drinks. “What happened to your lumberjack? Was he he not up to the song’s standards?”

Kurt glared for a second before giggling. “He thought we were…” he trailed off, waving a hand between the two of them “Plus I saw you needed help. Wasn’t really my type anyways. I much prefer hobbits. Now come on, I do believe you owe me another dance.” 

Blaine swore he left his heart at the bar, as it tried to catch up to the flirty nature of Kurt’s tone. Yet nothing happened, and they parted at their bedrooms doors with a simple hug, instead of the stumbling kiss Blaine had been hoping for. Oh well, Frodo and Sam hadn’t end up together in the movies either, he reasoned. 

**5\. Bert/Ernie**

“Absolutely not. I am putting my foot down. N-O means no Kurt!” Blaine said, his face flushed, and his volume raised as he took in the skimpy clothing his roommate/best friend/years long unrequited crush held up for him. 

“But it’s funny! And it’s for Pride! Everyone dresses skimpy for Pride! Hell, last year we wandered around in booty shorts for the parade!” Kurt argued. 

“That was a parade in June, this is a costume party to raise money for next year being held in October. Also, at no point did I say it was about the skimpiness of the clothing, despite the temperature. It’s about the whole childhood ruining aspect of it!” Blaine said, regarding the cheap plastic masks portraying beloved childhood icons. 

Kurt huffed out a breath. “You know they’re gay Blaine, come on…”

Blaine rubbed his temples “Not the point. I don’t want to go to any party dressed as sexy Bert and Ernie! Just...no! The wrongness of it all!” 

“Fine, then you find something else to wear, I’ll see if Elliot will be willing to be my Bert..” Kurt replied, stalking off to find his phone. 

Blaine slumped down at that, cradling his head in his hands. For the past few years, he and Kurt had done this dance every Halloween, dressing as a pair, having fun and making Blaine question taking things that next step further. No matter how he tried to bury them, his feelings for Kurt never really went away. All of their friends had hinted that Kurt felt the same, but neither of them had made a move yet. Nor would they at this rate. 

“Hey...what’s wrong? Are you really that upset about the costumes? Because I thought it’d be funny, but I don’t wanna upset you just for a few laughs.” Kurt said, sitting besides him. 

“Did Elliot say no too?” Blaine words were muffled by his knees, but still legible. 

“Oh, no, I didn’t ask him. You know you’re my costume partner. I wanted to see if anyone wanted the costumes themselves since you didn’t seem to be okay with it.” Kurt rubbed his back slowly. “Maybe we could go as Spongebob and Patrick instead?’

Blaine looked up, seeing the joking glint in Kurt’s eyes, the concern in his smile, and just...leaned forward and kissed him. Kurt was taken aback for a few seconds then enthusiastically joined the kiss, their mouths moving in tandem until they pulled away, breathless. “So is that a yes to the Spongebob?”

Blaine laughed a little, and pulled him in for a quick peck. “I think maybe this year? We could go as an actual couple.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Kurt replied, before pulling Blaine back into a kiss. 

**+1. Hulkling/Wiccan**

“Why am I green again?” Kurt asked, holding tight to his boyfriend’s hand as they navigated the streets towards the Berry/St. James household. 

“You’re Hulkling. He’s green.” Blaine replied with a warm eye roll. 

“So like Hulk junior?” 

“Sure dear.” Blaine replied as he hit the building’s buzzer, letting Rachel know they were here. 

“The things I do for love.” Kurt grumbled, but smiled as Blaine whispered his love back to him as the elevator closed behind them. They exchanged a few kisses on their way up, Kurt being thankful for the stage makeup he had managed to snag, meaning Blaine wouldn’t resemble an avocado when they got upstairs. 

Unfortunately, they also got caught up in the kissing, and didn’t realize that they were on the right floor until a subtle cough tore them apart, only to see Elliot, bedecked in a great Freddie Mercury outfit smirking at them. 

“Fucking finally. Now get out, I have to go fetch more ice.” He said, pushing them into the awaiting apartment. “Oh and congrats on finally getting your heads out of your asses!” 

It was loud and warm inside, but they managed to find Sam and Mercedes by the food, and had a quick catch up as they nibbled. A friend of Jesse’s from the theatre came over and asked the boys “So do you guys dress as a couple every year? Me and my boyfriend ran out of ideas and we’d love to swap a few.” 

“Actually this is the first year we’ve done it.” Kurt replied. 

“I mean we did dress as fan favourite but non-canonical couples…”

“Four the past four years.” Sam interjects.

Blaine glared but continued “But this is our first year AS a couple, so we figured we’d go all out.” He then turned and pecked Kurt lightly on the cheek who turned and met his lips. 

“FINALLY!” Sam shouted. “Also, now Artie owes me 50 bucks! He said Christmas, but I’ve had to watch you two goobers do this costume thing every year, so I knew it’d be Halloween.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, and kissed Blaine again. “Cool, you can fund our first date then. Thanks for that.” 

Sam gaped at them but then shrugged. “Honestly it’s worth it not to watch you two pine after each other anymore. Next year we won’t have to live through the will they won’t they mess any longer.” 

“Honestly Sam, I think next year we’ll be way too busy celebrating our one year anniversary to even bother dressing up.” Blaine replied, hauling Kurt close to him. They smiled, and took each other’s hand as the music started to play. The Time Warp rang out, and Kurt smirked. 

“Looks like they’re playing our song. Care to dance?”

“With you? Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Witches!


End file.
